


What I'm Grateful For

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Ash goes through and thinks about all he's thankful for this year.
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What I'm Grateful For

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I knew I had to do something for Thanksgiving, so here it is!!!!

This had been easily one of the most insane years of Ash Ketchum's life. He had done so much. 

He had switched bodies with a Beyblader, met a bunch of amazing people like Violet and A, stopped Lysandre for a second time, caused havoc in multiple group chat he joined and still is part of, and had just done some pretty insane things. 

"I'm thankful for all my Pokemon, all my friends, all my adventures.. The sun, moon, stars.." He trailed off in thought. 

"What else am I thankful for?" He asked himself. There _had_ to be more. There just had to be. So he kept brainstorming to the point that his head acually started to hurt. 

"I'm thankful for all of our adventures...the professors, my mom, just life in general.." he muttered. He was standing on a beach by himself with just Pikachu. Just like when he started. 

"I'm thankful for being the Champion of Alola..an honorary frontier brain, a role model to people like Max and Bonnie and Verity..and for fun!" 

So many memories were crashing into Ash like a wave, he almost didn't believe how lucky he was to have all this. 

"I'm Thankful for all the crushing losses I've experienced, because that has only made me grow as a person!" He said while smiling. "Pika. Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed, remembering the most crushing of them all, the Kalos League Final. 

"I'm thankful for safety, warmth, comfort, love, strong bonds, Z power, Mega Evolution..Dynamax.. I could go on forever if I had the time!" But of course he doesn't, as he knows he has some time, but not a lot. He gasps and finally comes up with the perfect statement, 

"I'm thankful for the World." 

**Author's Note:**

> The things Ash did are in the timeline of some of the stories I've wrote.  
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING 2020!!!!


End file.
